Sick Of Losing
by xXBecause-X's-Make-It-EmoXx
Summary: A tale of what happens when a rather dissatisfied Hichigo gets his way...or does he? HichiIchi, lemon.


It's been a while since I've really put anything up, and this has been floating around in my head for a good week or two now, so I thought I'd write it out. It's actually based off of a picture I found. (Ask me for the pic if you want to see.)

Oh, and this is my first Bleach fic (I've only read to volume 19 so I don't know too much), and my first lemon, so please be nice? Thank you.

Note: him (Ichigo) and Him (Hichigo). Ichigo will be referred to as both Ichigo and him. Hichigo will always be referred to as Him.

-----------------------------------------------

It was a simple color, a color that meant purity. Selflessness. Joy. But this color seemed so much different when He wore it, when it was the color of His skin. White… The name in itself seemed so innocent, but when spoken by those lips…it was like poison.

White…so white…the color was so bright that it hurt. It was perpetual. It was endless, except for two wide slits in His face, black with a tint of reflecting yellow, staring crazily, perhaps even hungrily. Those eyes… always staring at him… calling for him… begging for him… and then His pale lips would part, and words would flow, pouring over an amazingly blue tongue, through the air, right to his ears, filling him with anger. How he hated those honeyed words… the sarcasm in them could shred one's patience like paper.

And then, the two would fight. Swords would clash, and words would be exchanged, but in the end he would win, leaving Him lying on the ground, staring up at His king, His eyes full of contentment…or was it something else? For once, he was interested. A sword was sheathed, and an unwritten truce was made as he sat beside Him, refusing to look at his darker side.

"What seems to be the problem, _king_?" He put so much emphasis on that one word. It made Ichigo cringe.

"Nothing. I just thought we'd talk for once is all." he stated.

"You've never been one for talking…why now of all times?" He sat up, mockingly brushing Himself off.

"You've never been one to be happy about losing…why now…of all times?" Ichigo replied, smirking.

"Touché." His grin got wider, and Ichigo could see it out of the corner of his eye. It made him sick. "I'm just feeling particularly happy today, or couldn't you tell?" He got closer to Ichigo, their faces mere inches apart.

"Sadly…yes." he closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Him. Ichigo heard a slight rustling sound, like cloth being moved.

"What's the matter, king?" His voice came from in front of Ichigo instead of beside him. "Afraid to look at me?"

Ichigo felt an icy hand on his thigh, but kept his eyes shut. This was just another test…right?

"Remember, king…" His breath ghosted across Ichigo's face. "Always keep your eyes on your opponent." Suddenly, he felt cold lips pressed against his. Ichigo opened his eyes, staring straight back into His dark orbs. Ichigo could feel Him smile slightly, making him shudder in disgust. Roughly, he pushed Him off his body, and wiped his lips. "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo's mouth still felt cold.

"Because, king, I'm tired of losing." He said.

"Get over it! I'll never let you win! That's all there is to it." he stood up, glaring down at his hollow side.

"Oh no…I'll let you win our battles. I have no problem with that at all. What I want is a little satisfaction once in a while." Ichigo wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Think about it…you fight and beat me, every time, and go back to your precious human world where you live your own life. I, on the other hand…" His smile down turned. "…am trapped here, inside you, with nothing to do but wait for you to return, and have the whole process start again."

"Alright, I get that…but what do you want from me?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

His smile returned, brighter than ever, as He stood and turned to face Ichigo. "I don't want anything from you…I want _you_."

Ichigo frowned. _He wants me?_ "Y-you don't mean what I think you do, do you?"

"That all depends on what you think I mean, king." He stepped closer to Ichigo, who stepped back, then cursed as he realized that he was at the edge of the building. "I think you want to have your way with me." he said, hoping this wasn't the case.

He chuckled as He took another step closer, and wrapped His arms around Ichigo's waist. "Well then…I guess you're right." He pulled Ichigo close to Him and gave him a forceful kiss.

Ichigo tried to break free, but for once He was stronger than him. Had He been faking all this time?

"Don't try to get away." He whispered into Ichigo's ear. What I want, I get." He licked Ichigo's ear, making him shiver. Ichigo hadn't realized how sensitive he was…and just how vulnerable it made him, he was sure He now knew. Ichigo heard Him laugh softly and then he felt that cold tongue on his ear again, exploring every spot it could find. Ichigo grit his teeth, refusing to let himself give in.

"Come on…you know you like it." he heard Him say. Ichigo tried to protest, but it ended up being a soft moan as He went back to tasting His prey.

His fingers slowly moved up Ichigo's body, sending small shivers down his spine. They stopped at his neck right at the collar of his shihakushyou. With a slight tug, He pulled down the cloth, revealing half of Ichigo's chest. He looked down his body, grinning.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo asked, sarcastically.

"Why yes, I do." His eyes lit up as a thought came to Him. "I wonder how the rest of you tastes…don't you?" His eyes darted up to meet Ichigo's, loving the fear in his eyes. Without even glancing down, His other hand pulled off the other side of Ichigo's shihakushyou, fully exposing his chest. He leaned down and licked up Ichigo's chest, His cold breath gently whisping up his body.

Ichigo hated Him, all that he stood for, and all that he did. But in this moment, for just once, that hatred melted away and he had a sort of longing for his darker half. For once, he wanted more…he wanted Him. "Keep going."

He smiled. "As you wish, king." He playfully bit Ichigo's collarbone, enjoying the pained moan he earned. He kept His mouth occupied at Ichigo's neck as His hands wandered lower, ghosting over his hips, slowly pushing Ichigo's shuhakushyou further down.

Ichigo blushed as he realized how low His hands were. He could feel his fear and He took a sadistic pleasure in it. "What's the matter, king?" He asked simply. "I thought you wanted this…_right_?" He bit Ichigo's collarbone again, making his breath hitch.

"Yes…" Ichigo gave in.

"I'm not too sure now. Why don't you beg for it?" His voice was sickening, but the hands gently teasing him were more than enough to make him do as He said.

"Please" he begged. "I want you…"

"Good boy." He smirked, and with one final push, let Ichigo's shuhakushyou fall to the ground, completely exposing him. He licked His lips, looking over every inch of the body before Him. Suddenly, He grabbed Ichigo's hands and guided them to His chest.

"Wh-what do you want?" Ichigo asked timidly.

"Undress me." He cocked his head to the side. "After all, it only makes sense to repay the favor." His eyes narrowed in a mocking sort of way.

"Fine. It is my body after all…"

"Is it?" A hint of sarcasm was in His voice.

"Yes it is." Ichigo spat back. "And I can do…" he yanked the upper half of His shihakushyou off of Him. "Whatever I want…" he slid his hands down the fabric of His pants and forced the rest of His clothing off. "With it."

He sneered. "So you can…"

He looked down, slightly amused at the sight of his own body. It fascinated Him how two people who looked exactly alike at the same time could be so different. His flawless pale skin was so much different than his tanned skin, covered in scars gained from his many battles. He ran His finger along one of these scars experimentally, watching him flinch, and wondering just how pain felt.

His gaze met Ichigo's. "On your knees, king."

"It isn't proper for a king to kneel before his own horse." he said, ignoring His stare.

"I said…" He grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down onto the ground. "On. Your. Knees."

Ichigo winced from the sudden pain. "That hurt."

"I know it did, but maybe if you'd listen more I wouldn't have to do it." His grip loosened, and he glared at Him angrily. "Now, turn around."

"What?!" he really hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"_Ichigo…"_

"Don't make this difficult. Turn around and I won't have to hurt you again." His voice had an edge of anger to it.

"_Ichigo?"_

Feeling trapped, Ichigo did as he was told, then felt a cold hand push on his back, forcing his hands to the ground as well. With a deep sigh, he prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"Ichigo!!"

"What?!" Ichigo sat bolt upright in bed. "What? How did I…? Oh, I must've been dreaming. Thank god." he told himself, sighing out of relief.

"Hey! Ichigo! Geeet up!" Ichigo saw a flash of yellow, then nothing at all as Kon landed square on his face. "It's time to get up, Ichigo! You're gonna be late!"

"Geh offa meh firff, Gon." Ichigo mumbled through fluff.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Ichigo." Kon quickly hopped off Ichigo and onto the floor. "Now hurry up! Rukia's waiting outside!" With a squeak of his stuffed feet, he was out of the door and already down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, Kon." Ichigo mumbled as he got dressed. He looked at himself in his mirror, still unsure. _Was it really a dream…?_

"…nah! Must've been! What am I getting worked up about?" And with that, he was out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Do you think you really should've done that?" Zangetsu asked. "It seems like he's getting really upset over it."

"Nahhh, he'll get over it." He replied. "After all, it's not like he hasn't done it to me."

--------------------------------------------

Ha ha! You thought I'd go all the way, didn't you? No way, people. Not my thing. Not yet, at least.

So, if you didn't get it, Hichigo did…stuff…to Ichigo in his dreams, but before anything could really happen, Kon decides to wake Ichigo up. Make sense? I hope so.

Hichigo: No fair! I didn't even get to do anything to him!

Ichigo: And this is a bad thing?!

Hichigo: Yes…yes it is.


End file.
